The Devil You Know
by Brandon League
Summary: We all know how Tekken 3 ended. However, what if Heihachi was killed in the tournament and therefore wasn't able to betray Jin? A short ficlet with Jin, True Ogre and Gun Jack?!


"The Devil You Know"  
A Piece Of Tekken Fanfic By  
Brandon League  
(Brnleague@aol.com)  
  
Legalities: Tekken and all the characters therein are owned by Namco and not me! There, you happy? It's just a great video game! Sue me.  
  
Summary: We all know how Tekken 3 ended. However, what if Heihachi was killed in the tournament and therefore wasn't able to betray Jin? A short ficlet with Jin, True Ogre and Gun Jack?!  
--------------------  
The scent of blood embraced his nostrils. This one would do nicely, very nicely indeed...  
  
The creature known by mortals as Ogre threw back his head and howled in triumph. The battle had been tough and both warriors had given their all, but now the human known as Jin Kazama lay in a bloody, crumpled heap at his feet.  
  
Ogre stared down at Kazama's unmoving form. A thick glob of saliva fell unnoticed off of his left tusk and landed with a small *splat* barely an inch from Jin's bruised left cheek. Behind his powerfully sharp tusks, a smile almost seemed to be playing across the monster's face.  
  
In retrospect, Ogre felt a strange sort of respect toward his fallen opponent. He had never in his millennium of existence been forced to revert to his true form in order to defeat a mere human. The last time that he had done so was in combat against another God, five hundred years before.  
  
He was Toshin, the ancient God of Fighting, and he would not be defeated.  
  
True Ogre reached down and lifted Kazama's unmoving body off of the temple floor. He pulled him close and sniffed curiously. A soft, confused growl escaped his rectangular maw. That explains it! The boy's blood...it was strange. It was different. It was almost...  
  
Jin Kazama's eyes snapped open.  
  
For a second, True Ogre was taken completely by surprise. Then he came to his senses and threw the human hard to the stone floor with a bellow of rage. He lashed at Kazama with his serpentine right arm, intending to finish the human once and for good. Jin saw it coming, however, and leapt backward with a flip, landing gracefully on the ancient stone.  
  
Jin looked up at True Ogre and immediately, all of the old, bestial God's questions were answered. Kazama's eyes glowed with demonic fire. A dark glow seemed to surround his very core and a soulless, sinister grin was on his face. Most disturbing of all was something that would have been invisible to any human at that moment, the smoky form of a pair of purple, leathery wings at Jin's shoulders.  
  
The Devil was with Jin Kazama.  
  
True Ogre growled. This was most unexpected. He could feel the waves of dark power rolling off of the human like the waves of a typhoon. Jin stood there, still as a statue and hardly breathing. There was no wasted moment or breath. The boy was clearly waiting for True Ogre to make the first move.  
  
True Ogre was not intimidated and he would not disappoint...  
  
The ancient creature opened his boxy mouth wide and shot a stream of red-hot flame directly at Jin. Rather than duck under the flame or try to leap above it, Jin ran straight at True Ogre, passing through the flames as though they were nonexistent. He jumped into the air and came down with a massive kick that shattered the creature's jaw as though it was made of cereal.  
  
True Ogre howled in agony and staggered backwards, blood oozing from his ruined mouth. With a sneer, Jin calmly and slowly walked toward True Ogre. Jin's eyes blazed with hellfire as he threw a brutal punch directly into the monster's left leg that turned its kneecap into dust.  
  
True Ogre went down on one knee, screaming and growling like a dying animal...which he in fact was. Jin looked contemptuously down at the defeated God and threw one final kick. It hit the beast square between his eyes and killed him instantly.  
  
As True Ogre died, his body began to glow with a strange, white light. Jin threw up his hands to shield his eyes, and when he looked again, the monstrous beast had vanished. He had gone back to whichever Hell that he called home.   
  
It was over, Jin had won the tournament.  
  
"Not yet," the icy, black voice of the Devil whispered in his ear. "There is one more, your grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Your father's murderer."  
  
"Yes," hissed Jin. "He will pay."  
  
A sudden sound behind Jin made him start. He whirled and found himself staring at Gun Jack, who was standing ten feet behind him. Jin was indignant and he wasted no time in voicing it.  
  
"You? Where the Hell is my grandfather? Where is Heihachi?"  
  
The armored warfare robot stared at Jin impassively. "Heihachi Mishima is dead. You and I are the only ones left, and soon, I'm sorry to say, it will be just me." Gun Jack raised his hands into a fighting stance.  
  
"If you wish," the robot said, "I can give you a quick death. I take no joy in sadism or torture. I do only what is necessary."  
  
Jin smiled cruelly and slowly walked toward Gun Jack and the temple exit. As he stepped up to the robot, Jin threw back his fist and, with one swift motion, he tore the head from Gun Jack's body. He didn't even stop to watch the headless machine hit the ground. He just kept right on walking.  
  
"Grandfather's company and all of his assets are mine now," he whispered, "and it couldn't have happened to a nicer guy."  
  
Jin Kazama chuckled as he walked off into the night.  
--------------------  
End Notes: This is my first Tekken fic, I hope everyone likes it. I had a blast writing it, and I anxiously wait for September 25, 2002. That's the day TEKKEN 4 comes out on PS2. Yes! As always, your comments are welcome...but I must insist, no marriage proposals OR death threats, as I will respond to neither! Enjoy! 


End file.
